Currently there are many types of switch regulated power supply products and the difference between their performances is great. Normal operation mostly is in the band from 60 to 500 KHz. As it is well known, improving the switch frequency may more efficiently exhibit the advantages and more efficiently suppress the ripples. But the same difficult problem which they suffer from is the speed limit from the switch. It is difficult to work in the band of 500 KHz and improve the frequency of the switch regulated power supply, even if the base region is made much thinner to reduce the electron loss.
It is known to use a Field Effect Transistor (FET) as a switch. Such switch can work in the band from 300 KHz to 3 MHz. But if the power supply needs to work in the band of 5 MHz to more efficiently suppress the ripple and to reduce the volume and weight, the switch should be selected more carefully, therefore improving the cost, or the chip is controlled to resolve its response. Although the switch regulated power supply device developed by the conditions above may improve the frequency of the switch regulated power supply, reduce the volume and the weight, increase the power and effectively reduce ripples, and so on, however, this method mostly employs series resonance circuit and parallel resonance circuit, or employs pulse output electrical wire inductance as coupling member, resulting in that the load loop of the switch become into the resonance loop. The current waveform in the form of resonance makes that the load current have very great changes with the input voltage.
Therefore, there is a need for a voltage stabilizing method and apparatus which can make the design simple and light, have low production cost and good load current waveform, simplify wire manufactures of inductance type in a production process, and enable reduction of the power consumption and interference of materials used in the past as well as efficiency decrease caused by heating of the materials.